I Forgot, You Forgot
by julietplz
Summary: Even with their memories gone, Harry and Draco find their way back to each other. But will they realize their past? Or will their friends keep it hidden? / Based on Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. Rated M for later chapters. Review if you wish.
1. Blessed are The Forgetful

**A/N: **This story is based off of the movie: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. Though things will be switch and altered. This story has not be beta'd. I just started this tonight and I wanted to test the waters. See if anyone was interested, if I liked it, etc. Characters will be OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry:<strong>

Its overcast on a Monday morning, when Harry wakes up. Without even opening his eyes, he feels like something is missing. As he stretches his arms to the right side of the bed, he wonders what is missing.

Nothing feels right, he realizes as he is sitting at his desk. The journal he started post war is missing quite a few sections are missing. _'What happened to those pages? Did I throw them away? Why would I do that?' _ When he moves to the kitchen for breakfast, he feels like there is a void in his heart. He stares at the chair across from his own. As if someone was meant to be sitting there. But that was absurd, Harry couldn't even remember the last time he had breakfast with someone else. He plants his hand on either side of his head and rubs his temples. The dull ache slowly fading away. _'What is going on?'_

When he floos Hermione and Ron to see what happened last night, he can tell they are hiding something. The way they speak, it doesn't even feel like his old friends. But what could have happened in one night that would suddenly change everything between them? The only thing he can remember is Hermione smiling at him, with a hint of sadness in her eyes. _'Am I losing my mind?' _

He ends the conversation partly because he knows they are lying but, also because he sees it hurts them to lie to him. But he doesn't have time to figure out why. Suddenly, he notices the clock and if he doesn't leave now he will be late. Right as he is about to apparate, he notices a small dragon on the side table. Its silver eyes are feel vaguely familiar. It makes him smile.

The Ministry is as hectic as usual. But this isn't want stops Harry in his tracks. Its a person walking by with blonde hair that suddenly has him leaning up against a wall holding his head. Suddenly this urge to go to Hogwarts washes over him. He hasn't been in months, but now the urge to go is so strong before he realizes he is apparating there. But its not just the castle he wants to see, its the lake.

There is a voice in the back of his head.

_'Meet me at Black Lake'_

Running towards the lake, he feels like this is right.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco:<strong>

The manor hadn't felt like home in a long time, even more so at this moment. These were his things, but they meant nothing. They made him **feel nothing**. Even a photo of him and his friends brought nothing out him. Maybe it was the headache he was currently experiencing. He could barely remember last night. He recalled him friends, but only in passing. They looked guilty. But what could they have done?

The chiming of a clock pulled him out of his thoughts. _'Work time, oh joy' _he thought with a scowl on his face. Post-war he was able to get a job at the Ministry but he knew people were still weary of him. _'Once a deatheather, always a deatheater' _He pulled his sleeve up a bit to look at the remnants of his choices before he ran through the floo.

He walked quickly through the crowds trying to get to his office as quickly as he good. He thought it best to avoid the looks. But when he saw a mess of brown hair he couldn't help but gasp. He had to rush to a wall to prevent himself from falling. Images bombarded him in his head so quickly, he can feel it throbbing. The only thing he recognizes are flashes of himself running on the edge of Black Lake at Hogwarts. _'I look happy'. _

With a slight smile and a faint pop, he set off to Hogwarts.


	2. Between Dreaming and Waking

**Author: **julietplz

**Ratings: **Rated M for future chapters. This one? PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and I make no profit.

**A/N:** No beta. Errors are mine. Song I listened to while I was writing this was: "Between Dreaming and Waking" by Adrian Johnston from the Brideshead Revisited soundtrack (2008). Check it out.

* * *

><p><strong>1998:<strong>

It had been busy since the war. Everyone seemed to want a piece of him but all he wanted was silence. Every day was "Oh thank you Mr. Potter" " You really did it Mr. Potter". It wasn't that he wasn't grateful, on the contrary he really was. But now that Voldemort was defeated, he wanted to be like everyone else. Even if just for a moment. A moment where no one paid him any attention. A moment where he could just sit down and listen to the wind. He had spent most of his life with people who rarely showed him any love, he spent the other half training to fight a mad man. Now he had beaten the mad man and he wanted his peace.

But even he knew, that for now there were things to do. He wanted to be apart of re-building Hogwarts. The first place where he truly felt at home, the place where good memories were still held even though bad ones were around the corner. Eventually he hoped, more memories could be made there. Like sending his own children there. _'But that might require a date first'_ Harry thought to himself, slightly chuckling. He knew he could be a single parent but he still had this urge to be married and to have a family with the person he loved. It was thoughts of the future that kept him going.

"To the future" Harry said to his empty apartment as he took a drink of Firewhiskey.

* * *

><p><strong>2004:<strong>

Harry watched the ripples in the lake as he leaned against a tree. He could feel a rush of emotions come over him. He felt as though something was missing, but when he heard a twig snapped the thought soon left his head.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

Draco who was shocked to see Potter at first, suddenly felt relieved. _'Why do I feel that way?' _

"To be honest? I'm not quite sure, it just felt like I needed to come here today." Draco said, watching for Potter's facial expressions. The only one he saw was confusion. "No kidding, me too" When Harry smiled, Draco felt something tug at his heart. Suddenly the urge to be closer to Potter came to him. He expected Potter to move away but he was moving closer as well.

"There is something different about you Potter. I can't explain it, but its nice" Draco said, feeling his face flush a bit. _'Am I flirting? Oh god, what am I doing?'_

Harry flushed too. "I know what you mean, I feel that way too. Just looking at you, I feel something is different. Maybe we've just both grown up and the past is just that, the past." Draco nodded, but he knew it was something else. He just couldn't put his finger one it.

* * *

><p><strong>1999:<strong>

Harry realized he needed to return Draco Malfoy's wand when he realized he couldn't stop staring at it. He had pulled it out of a box and set it down for on the table. Then for days after that all he could think of was Malfoy. He knew that post war things hadn't been easy for the young Malfoy heir. He knew Draco did the things he did out of fear for himself and his family but others? Not quite as understanding. Unable to take it anymore Harry decided to be proactive and send him an owl asking if he wanted it back. He received a reply by the next morning.

**Dear Potter, **

**I will be back at the Manor by 3 pm tomorrow if you wish to come by with my wand. I do understand you may not want to come back there. If you wish, you may choose an alternative location. But do let me know as soon as possible. **

**- Draco Malfoy**

**Dear Malfoy, **

**The Manor will be fine. Its only a quick visit. **

**- Harry Potter.**

**Dear Potter, **

**Very well. Tomorrow, say 3:30?**

**- Draco Malfoy**

When Harry arrived at the Manor the next day he wasn't sure what to expect. But when a house elf led him to a garden, he felt more at ease. It looked so peaceful. Like a place where you could get away. He wondered if that was why Malfoy brought him out here. Was he trying to escape the bad memories? He heard a throat clearing and suddenly noticed Malfoy was beside him.

"I hope you don't mind meeting out here. I try to be out here more often than in there" he said as he gestured to the Manor.

"I understand. Here is your wand." he said as he reached into his robes to pull out Malfoy's wand. The look on Malfoy's face was one of excitement. He noticed that Malfoy's hand was slightly shaking as he reached for the wand. And for the briefest second when their fingertips brushed, an electric shock went through both of the boys.

"Um, well now that you have it. I guess I should get going" Harry said very quickly, suddenly feeling very nervous and shy. _'Its like I have a crush on him.' _he thought as he finally looked up at Malfoy. _'Oh god Malfoy, please don't bite your lip.'_ Harry could feel himself beginning to blush. _'I, Harry Potter am worked up over Draco Malfoy'_

It was no different on Draco's end. He had long harbored a crush on the boy who lived. He had always felt a pull towards him, which is shrugged off as it being an absurd amount of hatred. But as time went on he begin to notice that little things about Harry spark his interest. Things that people who hate other people would notice. Things like the way his short sleeves shirts will cling to the muscles in his arms. The way the snow would catch in his hair and how beautiful it made him. _'Oh god, I'm doing it again' _he thought slightly starting to bite his bottom lip.

"No wait, would you like to stay for tea?" he asked. He had blurted it out without even thinking but was now afraid.

Harry looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say but apparently his brain didn't care and quickly said "Yes, I would love too."

* * *

><p><strong>2004:<strong>

"Do you want to get some tea?" Draco blurted out. _'Deja Vu' _he thought but he wasn't sure why.

Harry smiled warmly at him. "Yes please."


	3. And So It Was

**Author: **julietplz

**Rating: **Varies. This one? PG13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit.

**A/N: **This chapter is a little longer, I'm trying to make them longer as I go. As you can tell this story will bounce between the different time periods of Harry and Draco's relationship. **Also, second A/N at the bottom.**

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS AND HITS 3 :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1999 - 2000:<strong>

At some point casual tea went from tea once a week to lunch a few times a week. It was different with Draco than it was with everyone else. With Draco, they talked a bit but mostly they just sat in silence. It was what they both needed. People were always around them but for different reason. People were always around Harry, thanking him., giving him congratulations. For Draco, people were always talking behind his back. They were watching his every move. They hadn't forgiven him or his family. _'Why should they' _he thought solemnly.

"I think I want to leave the Manor, Harry. Too many memories. I thought maybe on our next lunch, we could stop by a little house I found outside of Hogsmeade."

"I would like that. Are you sure you want to live that close to Hogwarts? With all the memories?" Harry ask thoughtfully, fearful he may have said the wrong thing.

"Its going to sound strange, but Hogwarts felt like home. Even though I went down the wrong path and made bad choices I still want to be near it. The Manor was home when I was a kid but Hogwarts made me feel...content. I wish I hadn't ruined everything" Draco said, sadness tainting his speech. He truly wished he could go back sometimes. But he knew even if he went back, that it might now be worth it.

"Try not to focus on the past. I know what has happened and I know what you did but I understand. And as long as you have me, then you will be fine"

Simultaneously Harry and Draco both started blushing. "Thank you Harry". Harry nodded.

"Now tell me all about the house"

"Its a cottage actually. Quite small, 2 bedrooms on one level. There is a rather large kitchen and a living room that I fell in love with. It has a wonderful fireplace. It seems like the perfect home to start a new life. I'd love to raise childr-" he stopped suddenly. He knew his chances of starting a family were low. Post war, he wasn't anything amazing and had been on the wrong side. While free, he still wasn't anything special. No man would want to date him, let alone build a family with him.

"Draco, I'm sure you will find someone and she will be lovely."

"Not likely Harry, and you should switch the she with a he. He could be lovely. But he doesn't exist."

Shock spread across Harry's face but he quickly drew it back in. "Well, then he will be lovely and I'm sure he exists. You are young, you can still fix everything. Like you said, you can start over in a new home. And one day, you can have your family." He placed his hand gently on top of Draco's and rubbed the back of it. _'I don't want you to let go Harry. You bring out something in me I haven't felt in a long time' _ He flipped his hand over and held onto Harry's. "I'm glad you brought my wand back"

"Me too." They didn't want to release each others hand but finally did. Returning to sitting in silence and enjoying the peace.

**2004:**

Draco grabbed on to Harry's arm, feeling the rush of emotions hitting him yet again. _'I know I've always had a crush on him but this is absurd. I feel like, I love him already' _He couldn't stop the blush forming on his cheeks if he tried. "I'm going to apparate us to ou- wait, I mean **my** house" Harry stared at him. 'Why would he say our? What is going on?' But these thoughts didn't stop him from hanging onto the hand that had grabbed him. He felt the pull in his stomach and before he knew it was in Draco's home. _'Wow, this place is amazing.'_

Draco didn't want to remove his hand from Harry's. He suddenly felt very afraid, as if he let go he would lose this moment. He pulled away quickly, so quickly that Harry looked a little shocked. "Sorry, I will go start the tea now". Harry smiled, not sure what to think of what happened but instead focused on how he was glad to be here. The day had been so odd already. A rush to a Lake he hadn't been to in forever. Suddenly seeing Draco Malfoy and not wanting to part from him. Then agreeing to have to tea with him. _'Its official, I'm losing it.'_

As Draco went into the kitchen, Harry walked around the living room. It was decorated in different shades of green with some golds randomly placed. He walked over the fireplace and noticed a small dragon like the one he had seen at his house. This one had green eyes though but was still a match for the one he had. "Hey Draco, where did you get this little dragon on the mantle?" He saw Draco poke his head out of the kitchen to look. "Probably Hogsmeade but I'm not quite sure." It was true, Draco wasn't sure, he didn't remember buying it. But when he headed back into the kitchen he had this faint memory pop into his head of buying it. Of someone else reaching for one that had silver eyes and saying in a distorted voice "You get the one with green eyes, I will have the one with silver eyes and we can always have a part of each other"

Draco felt out of breath, as this washed over him.

Little did he know the same thing was happening to Harry. The exact same memory.

**2000:**

"What do you think?" Draco asked curiously as Harry walked around his, hopefully future home.

"I love it, it really is amazing. What are you going to do out back?" Draco suddenly lit up and grabbed Harry by the hand to pull him through the back door.

"I want to plant all the flowers and herbs I need for my potions. I hope to start a small potions buisness. I had been taught by Severus my whole life and its what I'm good at." Draco continued on while Harry watched him point out where he was going to plant everything. What rows would go where and several other things. He suddenly found himself thinking over the past few months. He had returned a wand, that led to tea then to lunch, then dinners and now knew more and more he was falling for Draco but he had no clue how to go about this. He had never dated a man before, he worried that Draco only saw him as a friend. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on a shoulder.

"Its amazing and I cannot wait to see it when its complete. Lets go talk to that realtor and get you into this house"

* * *

><p><strong>2004:<strong>

Draco walked into the living room after he caught he breath, he noticed Harry leaning over slightly on the fire place. He placed his hand gently onto his shoulder hoping not to startle him. "I was thinking we could have tea in the backyard" Harry jumped, both only slightly and then proceeded to follow Draco. As soon as they walked into the garden both of them were struck with another set of slightly distorted memories. This time both of the garden being empty, but both were seeing the other smiling. Then watching as the other leaned in for a kiss. The memory fizzled out just as quickly as it came.

"I've been here before" Harry whispered. "I can see if faintly in my mind, everything seems blurry but I know its you."

Draco nodded "I feel it too. I just saw the same thing but it was through my eyes and I saw this hair" he gestured to Harry's hair. "What is going on? When would you have come here? I go to the lake with no real reason, then I see you and suddenly I feel "

"Whole?" Harry asked hopefully but he wasn't quite sure why.

"Yes, I can't explain it. Its like - " but Draco didn't get to finish as Harry pressed his lips against his. Neither moved for a moment as memories more memories came flooding back. Draco saw one of them running along the edge of the lake. It was the same as the one he saw earlier. Harry saw them in this garden, laying on their backs discussing the stars. When they pulled apart they could do nothing but stare at each other.

"Earlier you said you were taking us to our home. I came here and honestly? I felt home. Was this my home? Is this my home Draco? I feel like I love you but that is insane. The last time I remember talking to you was when I returned your wand a few years back. But now I'm having flashes of you'

Draco put his hands on Harry's cheeks, brushing away the slight tear forming. "When you arrived, it felt right. I think someone has messed with our memories but why?"

"I'm not sure Draco but I think its time to find out why" he said as he wrapped his arms around Draco.

In this house, in these arms, both boys felt home.

* * *

><p><strong>2004:<strong>

_The night before Harry and Draco meet at the lake...again._

"We have to do this guys. Their relationship is becoming too volatile" Ron said staring at Hermione who squeezed his hand to help ease him. He felt like he was doing the wrong thing. But years of being together, had led to more explosive fights than they could count. Pansy and Blaise who also sat with them nodded.

"But we have to be careful. We aren't just removing their memories, we are also attempting to keep every little thing intact. Tonight we will take Draco out and you guys will take Harry out. We will leave Draco at the Manor and then go to his house and clean out everything of Harry. I suggest you do the same for Harry." Blaise said quickly. Feeling unease at doing this.

Everyone nodded.

And then everything went according to plan. They both took out Harry and Draco to different places. They both listened to their friends woes and tried to ignore the slight smiles they both made when mentioning the other. After Draco had passed out, Blaise moved him to the manor and begin to the process of altering his memories and removing most. Hermione and Ron did the same to Harry. Hermione had fixed up Harry's old home as it had been in 2000 before he started dating Draco. Blaise and Pansy's doing the same to Draco's home.

Both parties never knew that the dragons would bring back a reminder of each other.

They also never knew of the journals both boys kept hidden.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** This won't be much of a character bashing story. The four people above are the people who think they know whats best for a relationship that isn't their own. They fill like this will make Harry and Draco's lives better. Yes, you can expect the boys to be mad but I have no intentions to make them full out evil villains.


End file.
